The Yasha Gang in America?
by Felix Da Feline
Summary: A/U-The yasha gang are present day high school...In the foggy base of San Francisco..See how Yasha and them become American Citizens.(I know its not original, but F*** that)
1. Default Chapter

Authors Babbaling- I don't like saying not b'coz I usually write more then a note.and then I always babble..So yeh anyway. The Yasha gang in present day high school.BUT in America.I know I know..IT is Japanese Anime.But since I'm not Japanese or from Japan, it would be easier.Don't kill me though if characters go OOC every once in a while. Disclaimer- Sadly the Yasha gang does not belong to me. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
RIIIIIIIIIIING! RIIIIING! Kagome cursed the alarm clock and rubbed her sleepy eyes. Instead of getting up, she snuggled into her covers, muttering "Damn school. Damn Monday Mornings." "Kagome, get up. Today's School again if you forgot!" yelled her mother from downstairs. Kagome sighed and slowly got out of bed. Grabbing a pair of random clothes, she put them on and then tied her converse shoes. She quickly put her hair up in a bun and then walked or more trudged, to the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth. Why did school have to start today? It wasn't that she hated school or anything. Or even that she was a loser, though she wouldn't be winning prom queen anytime soon. She hated school with the same ferocity all other kids. And for the same reasons. "Kagome! Hurry up. Sango's picking you up and your going to be late!" "Coming" Kagome sighed again and walked down the stairs. Taking a peak at her wristwatch she gasped and flew down the stairs. It's was 8:05. School started in 5 minutes. Quickly she grabbed a pop tart, kissed her mother, brother and grandfather, when a horn honked. "See you all tonight!" She practically shouted as she ran out the door.  
  
Sango, her best friend since pre-k, waved toward her. Kagome hopped in the car and buckled on her seatbelt. "Lets get going." Sango turned on the engine and put the car into gear. As she did rap music started blaring out of the speakers. "So.Tell me about your summer? Any guys?" Kagome grinned at her and shook her head. "No. Well not really. I met this guy on our family trip to Malibu. And let me tell you. He was as hot as it the temperature." "Must have been cold then." Kagome giggled and playfully punched her friend in the arm. "You retard." Sango flashed her a smiled before Turing her blue eyes back to the road. "Anything exciting happen?" Kagome sighed. "No... I swear my life is a complete waste." "You could always go with Miroku. He'd for sure ask you out if you wanted" "Him? You must be joking. If you haven't noticed he's one hella of a pervert. And oh, he's your guy, not mine." "My guy!?! You're the one who must be joking! Miroku is a two-timing bastard." Kagome grinned "See you're already in loved." Sango opened her mouth to say something but before she could they were at the school and parking. They both got out of the car, dragging their backpacks with them.  
  
Kagome walked up the school steps, ignoring the kids that littered the yard. "So, Who's your homeroom teacher this year?" Said Kagome, hiding her smirk. Every year since junior high Sango had always gotten the worst teacher they had. Sango rolled her eyes and she figured out her combination of her locker. "Miss Bauck" Kagome sighed and shook her head. Miss Bauck, more known as Miss Bitch, was exactly that. A Bitch. No one liked her. Kagome watched Sango grab the books she needed before they headed for her locker. "I don't think the school likes you very much. Maybe you could try to be a little nice to the staff." Sango shook her head, "Tried that. Never worked." Kagome gave her friend a small smile before a frown over took her face.  
  
Leaning in front of her locker was Kouga Ookami. "What do you want?" Kouga merely smirked, ignoring her hard voice. "What? Against the school rule to talk to you now?" Kagome rolled her eyes. And pushed past him to her locker. "Man. don't even get a hello. I feel so loved." Sango smiled at him. "Don't worry, you aren't." They all grinned. Though Kagome didn't act like it, her and Kouga were good friends. Even if he was Mr.popular. "So? How was your summer?" Kagome shrugged. "Good. Why can't we get any sun here? Were cured to be stuck in the fog." Kouga laughed. "We are known as the Fog City for a reason." Kagome stuck her tongue out at him. "That doesn't mean I have to like it." "Too hot. Too cold. Your not happy anywhere are you, Kagome?" Kagome spun around at the voice and grinned at the boy. "Don't make me go physco on you, Miroku." "Mmmhmm. whatever you say." Besides being a huge flirt and pervert, Miroku was one of their best friends and the last of the their group. Miroku slung an arm around Sango's shoulder and hugged her close. "So how's my favorite lady?" Sango made a face and pushed his arm away before he did anything. "Get ya friggin hands off me, dumb ass." Miroku smiled at her before turning to Kagome. "Don't even think about it!" Miroku frowned and looked confused. "Think about what?" Kouga laughed and slapped him on the back. "Man you need to get a girl." Miroku looked even more confused. Kouga rolled his eyes and turned toward the girls. "Were off to homeroom. Catch you chicks later." With that Kouga swung his own arm around Miroku and dragged him away. Sango and Kagome shared a look before saying they'd catch up later. Both turned different ways toward their classroom.  
  
Kagome sighed, pushing past groups and mobs of backpacks. She sighed again when the usual sounds of school finally registered in her brain. Lockers slamming, people laughing and talking, taps of running feet. Kagome walked through the door to her classroom. Few people were in their and all she at least knew slightly. Kagome chose a seat that was slightly in the middle. More and more people came in and still there were few that she didn't know. Everyone was nosily talking when the teacher came in. the class took their seats and waited for Mr.Kashi to speak. "Good Morning and welcome back to school. I'm not really going to do any introductions as I've seen you all once or twice in my Biology class. Instead-" The door slammed open and people looked toward it, including Kagome. Who is he? Wondered Kagome.  
  
  
  
Who is he? Most of you are pretty smart so I'm guessing you'll already know.Well You don't haft to but ya know I would luv it if you would review it and tell me if you hate it, love it, something needs to change, etc... And I'll make the chapters longer if ya ppl enjoy them.  
  
Hershey Kisses 


	2. Inuyasha

Hmm.Some people actually like my story for all its unoriginality.I'm amazed.Anyway..I'm glad you do like and so I will indeed make chapters longer.Read on and enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer- Inuyasha is not mine..*mutters* yet ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
The door slammed open and people looked toward it, including Kagome. Who is he? Wondered Kagome. Kagome stared at him with huge eyes. He was handsome but man did he look like trouble. From his long white hair to his spiked collar. The guy looked over the classroom and Kagome noticed he had honey colored eyes. Mr.Kashi cleared his throat and spoke. "Well hello. You're late but since you're new I'll let you off. Your name?" The guy looked toward the teacher with a cold glare. "Inuyasha" His voice was icy boredom. Mr.Kashi nodded and bent over a piece of paper, writing something. When he looked back up Inuyasha was still standing there. "Well sit down." Inuyasha looked around and Kagome realized with horror the only open seat was next to hers. He walked over and dropped his backpack on the floor before he himself fell into the metal seat. Kagome spared a glance at him but, as fate has it, he caught her looking and glared at her. Kagome squeaked and looked back to Mr.Kashi. "Well just for the number, I'm Mr.Kashi. I teach Biology. I'm going to pass out some papers. Fill them out and I'll pick them up when you're done. All this in quite" The class sighed and a few glared malice at Inuyasha, as him being the reason they had to work now. Either he didn't notice or did not care; Inuyasha himself was just slouching at his desk.  
  
When Kagome got her paper she looked over the questions and sighed. What's your name? Kagome What's your age? 15 What's your address? 133 10th Ave. The questions were basically the same all through but just when Kagome finished the bell rang, signaling to go to your next class. Kagome grabbed her backpack and handed the paper to Mr.Kashi before heading toward the next class. "Yo Kagome wait!" Kagome looked behind her and grinned at Sango, who was at this moment doing her best to catch up with out getting trampled. She grinned even more when Sango came up to her, panting. Kagome shook her head, a smile playing on her lips, and turned around smacking into something hard. Kagome fell hard on her ass. She winced at the impact but then raised her eye to stare into cold ones. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow before continuing to walk toward his class. Sango frowned and yelled after him. "Hey! Aren't you going to say sorry?" Inuyasha didn't even look back. Sango sighed, angry, and turned to help Kagome up. "I just can't believe the people in this city anymore." Kagome shrugged. "It's not all of them." Sango nodded a small sure coming out of her mouth. Kagome stood and dusted off her pants before they both headed toward their class. "Cheer up Sango. We have Art 1 with Mrs.Lenard next" They both burst out laughing and the other students in the hall looked at them.  
  
Everyone at first thought the class was bad and the teacher strict so no one ever signed up for it unless you couldn't do anything else, and if it had to be art most would try for the other class. But people soon found out that the class was not even close to being bad and was the exact opposite. Art 1was the only class in which the teacher didn't care what you did, as long as you turned in something. 'Twas funny though, as any student who attended this class kind of kept this oath that was never spoken of. The oaths being that too never tell a soul about the class and let them learn it the hard way. Sango and Kagome had learnt that last year and now spent the time either doing makeup homework or playing poker or 21 with the rest of the class. Sango and Kagome both walked in the class and sat in their usual seats. The class was split into two, those of whom spent time doing homework and those playing cards. Sango and Kagome waited as other students came and sat around them. Kagome noticed happily that there was no one new so they could just start class anytime. A girl came in and the poker group all smiled at each other as the girl sat down. "Back again, Gamble? I hope you lost your touch." The girl, known to the school as Gamble for her expertise in gambling, grinned and shook her head. "Never. Now lets play." She drew out a pair of bicycle cards from a pocket and dealt them out. Kagome and Sango lost every game they played until the game came to an end. Both smiled at each other when they reached the door before wiping it away.  
  
They walked out and Sango sighed. "I love my schedule this year." She looked down at the already wrinkled paper in her hand. Kagome peered over her shoulder, though she had looked at it earlier to see what classes they had the same.  
  
Day 1  
  
Period 1- Homeroom/Study Hall. Teacher-Ms.Bauck Room-214 Period 2- Art 1, Teacher-Mrs.Lenard Room-111 Period 3- Break Period 4- Japanese, Teacher-Mr.Tagsni Period 5- Honors Algebra Teacher- Mr.Jackuetz Period 6- Lunch Period 7- World History. Teacher- Miss Jones Period 8- Biology, Teacher- Mr.Kashi  
  
Kagome smiled and nodded. "I love mine to, though I do basically have the same as you." Sango smiled and was about to hug her friends but a voice interrupted her actions. "Hey do you two want to go to the metreon?" Kagome turned to look at Miroku and shrugged. "Maybe. I'll have to burrow someone's cell phone to call home. Mom'll be pissed otherwise." Sango voiced in a question "anyone else going? And if so who?" Miroku grinned and nodded. "Kouga will be going and so will Kyro. Oh and this new dude I met. His names Inuyasha" Kagome and Sango both shared a look. "Miroku, do you even know Inuyasha? That guy's a fuckin rude bastard. He knocked down Kagome and then just walked away" Kagome nodded at Sango's opinions. Miroku shrugged as if he didn't care and they both glared at him. He took a step back and put his hands up in defense. "He's cool. You just have to meet him better. Just watch. I need to go now. See you duds later" With that he turned and started to walk away. Sango and Kagome turned the opposite direction when Sango felt a hand on her but. She whirled around and yelled after the retreating back of Miroku. "Perv!"  
  
They both headed toward the Japanese room, shaking their heads. Japanese class and Algebra class both went by in a blur when the bell for 6th period. Kagome and Sango walked out. Kagome went through her pockets looking for any money. "Damn. I need a dollar more." She looked to Sango who shook her head. "Sorry. I've got enough for a slice of pizza and Coke." Kagome sighed and looked around, looking for any close friends that might lend her some. Leaning against the lockers, a skateboard in his hands, stood a good friend of theirs, Kyro. He was talking to some other friends of his, some that Kagome didn't know that well. "Hey Kyro!" Kyro looked up from his conversation, looking for the source that his name came from. He grinned as his blue eyes sparkled. "What do you want now? I'm planing on ditching." Kagome put on an innocent look and looked up at him with what she hoped was her sweetest looking eyes. "Can I borrow a dollar?" Kyro laughed and dug in his pockets. He came back out with a 5 dollar bill. He shrugged and handed it toward her. "Take it. I get paid later. I'll catch you later" He smiled at her before walking back toward his buddies. Kagome smiled happily and skipped back to Sango. "I love that guy." Sango laughed and nodded "Who doesn't. He has constant money supply. Like a never ending pocket full." They both walked into the cafeteria bought pizza, a can of soda, and in Kagome's case, candy.  
  
They then walked out toward what was known as The Green, even though the only green around was a green line, and sat down. "So you going?" Said Miroku, coming up behind them. Kagome sighed and nodded. "Sure whatever." Miroku's face lit up. "Great. I'll go tell the other. Buh bye" He left and Kagome and Sango were left to eat in peace.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Ok Ok.The chapter reeeeeeeeeelly sucked..I know..Nothing happened. Just wait.. Next chapter we meet.dun dun dun.just wait and see.. I hated writing this chapter.you see the high school is real.I got there.stupid Lowell high.and so are the classes, teachers and some characters. Sadly gamble is my worst enemy (not really) she steals all my money..well anyway I'm babbling.Toodels  
  
FTC 


	3. To The Metreon

Hmmm.thankerz to all who reviewed, I'm physced that you did.I'm also real sorry. I reread both my chapters and noticed there's tones of grammar mistakes...really sorry about that and I promise to check it better from now one.. Oh and DemonBlade-I love those collars too and Inuyasha just has the right kinda attitude to own one. I mean come on, don't you think so to? Thanks a lot for reviewing. On to the story!  
  
Disclamier- No.I have not claimed ownership of Inuyasha.just wait..it'll be mine one day.or at least in my dreams..(This means Inuyasha and gang is not mine..Characters you don't recognize on the otherhand are mine.)  
  
To The Metreon  
  
Kagome waited on the sidewalk while Sango went to get her car. They had no homework, or at least besides write a report about your summer. Kagome had indeed called her mother and told her she wouldn't be home till later, 6 at the earliest and 1(a.m.) at the latest. As she waited for Sango she though about the new guy, InuBastard, as she had started calling him. Sure he looked good but he was rude and heartless. Thinking about how he looked, Kagome sighed. She hadn't seen many guys with long silver hair like his in a while, if ever. And his eyes, they were like a wolfs, wild, feral and dangerous. She had yet to see him smile so she wasn't sure about his mouth, but she would bet they too were like a wolfs. She had noticed during lunch that he had a pierced ear and eyebrow. To her, he was another rocker from Haight Street. A horn honked, interrupting her thoughts. She gave Sango a slight smile before jumping into the car. They drove toward the Metreon. "So we're meeting the guys there, right?" Sango nodded and silence reigned in the car. Kagome rolled down her window and let the cold air cool her down. It was hot today, an unusual thing for the San Franciscans. Though most of them enjoyed it. Kagome turned grinned and turned to Sango. "Hey Sango. Put the top down." Sango looked to her right and grinned at the sight of some guys. "You are a super flirt sometimes, even if you never realize it" She complained but did as asked anyway. Kagome smiled at her friend. "Hey at least it's a hot day and we don't need to go to Tiburon for some sunshine." Sango nodded and then looked back toward the guys who were checking them out. Kagome also looked and smiled at them. Some few horns honked behind them and Kagome noticed that the light had turned green. Sango pressed on the gas to go forward and they both watched as the guys turned left. "ahh damn."  
  
As they continued driving the streets got more crowded and busier. "Damn I hate Downtown." Kagome nodded as Sango turned right on 4th and Mission. "No worries. We're almost there." Soon enough that became true and Sango was left driving around in circles looking for parking. "I'll never understand why you just don't park in one of the lots" Sango frowned at cursed loudly at a guy who had just taken a place she had almost got before answering. "Because you need to pay 4 dollars for one there and I sure as hell ain't paying that much. There!" she yelled and she speeded into the spot. A man in the car who had waited for the spot yelled at her and she flicked him off. All in all it was very normal for San Francisco. They both got out of the car slowly, more so for Sango because she said she had no death wish. They both walked in one of the multiple entrances and stared wondering around. Kagome stopped when she saw the ad billboard thing that showed what was playing at the theater. "8 mile, Sweet Home Alabama, The Tuxedo, Barbershop, The Ring, Red Dragon, Ghost Ship, I Spy, Jackass: The Movie, Harry Potter, White Oleander. And the list goes on yet no new movies expect 8 mile." She turned to Sango. "Do you wanna see that? Eminem is in it." Sango rolled her eyes at her friend. "I know that, Kagome. And so does the rest of the world." Kagome grinned sheepishly at the statement but swatted at Sango. "Hush you." Kagome turned and they both started walking again. "So, what about the movie?" Sango shrugged. "We need to wait for the boys. Then we'll plan." "mmmk" She had lost focus as she saw probably the only person that lived on this world that she hated, well besides George Bush, but that's a given.  
  
"Why is SHE here?" Sango followed her gaze and gasped at the sight of Kikyou and her groupies. Kikyou was the Cheerleading captain, most popular girl in school and prom queen. She had the looks of an angel, heart of the devil and personality of a snail. Kikyou must have seen them because she now had a sly grin on her face and had started to strutted their way, hips swaying to get attention form older and younger guys. "Well hello Sango. Kagome. What a pleasure to see you here." She took a sip of the drink she was holding. Kagome returned with a small, fake smile while Sango just stored. "Too bad I couldn't say the same." Kikyou ignored that and continued. "So tell me. I hear you've gotten aquatinted with an old friend of mine. He goes by the name Inuyasha." So that's what she wanted. The slut. The reason was obvious to Kagome now. Kagome was slightly surprised though and hid it as well as she could. Inubastard was a total rocker while she a prep. How could she want to go out with him? "and if we have met your friend?" As Sango spoke Kagome wondered also why they were kind of defending Inuyasha. "Well I would like to say hi. He was my best friend." A cool voice interrupted their discussion "I was? Last I knew, you were trying to get me kicked out of school Kikyou. Lucky for you I had to move anyway." Kikyou looked a little embarrassed at what he said but smiled sweetly. "Oh I was not trying to kick you out. Not my best friend." Inuyasha shugged his shoulders. "Yeah whatever. Go fuck somewhere else." Kikyou looked pissed and her eyes turned to Kagome, hissing a warning. "Watch your back slut."  
  
They all watched her leave. "Damn that girls got problems." Inuyasha snorted at the comment. "Come on. Kouga and Miroku are waiting." The trio started walking toward the stairs. "Is Kyro here?" Inuyasha shook his head at Sango, "No he called and said he needed to take care of things." Sango raised an eyebrow and Inuyasha shrugged. "So what are we doing?" asked Kagome. "How the fuck should I know?" Kagome took a step back, muttering to herself. Mirkou and Kouga smiled at the girls and Inuyasha as they came back. "You found them. Good. Come on, We're going first to the Computer store. I need to find out how much speakers are." They all followed him. Kouga noticed Kagome being unusually silent so he swung an arm around her shoulders and asked what was wrong. She gave him a very much practiced fake smile. "Nothing." Kouga nodded but Inuyhash frowned at her back. He stayed as silent as her though.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ok sorry that took so long but I had a reason! My computers been down.its not fair.I hate this computer! Hopefully I might be able to get a new one for Christmas..Sorry that this chapter was so bad..I was kinda in a hurry writing it.and I think is shorter then usual.sorry bout that too.  
  
Oh, do you know what I learned? That I hate the dubbed versions of Inuyasha.They say all the names really strange, they never really swear and I hate the sound of their voices.annoying.I'll stick with subbed and raw..well gotta go!  
  
Bubbles and Lollipops 


End file.
